Takeshi Asakura
is , a Rider in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is the sixth of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around and serves as one of the main villains in the series. History Series Asakura was born in 1977. At age 13, he murdered his entire family in a fire, though his younger brother survived. Since, Asakura developed a reputation as a sadistic felon with a love to fight, maim and otherwise destroy anything in his random fits of rage. As a result of his sadistic nature, prior to becoming a Rider, Asakura was personally responsible for both ending the piano career of Tezuka's friend Yuichi Saito and murdering the older sister of Miho Kirishima. Eventually, his arrogant personality results with his defense attorney, Shuichi Kitaoka refusing to represent him and left him to rot in jail. Because he was in prison and could not feed his destructive nature, Takeshi gladly accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider War and forms a pact with Venosnaker, using his newfound powers as Ouja in its many forms to break out of jail, avoid the law, and get his revenge on Kitaoka. Ouja fought only to fight and was the first Rider to actually kill other Riders, killing Kamen Rider Gai and Kamen Rider Raia and taking their Contract Monster afterwards. Ouja also destroyed Kamen Rider Imperer's deck, causing him to die in the Mirror World. While the other Riders had a desire that would be granted if they won the Rider War, Asakura was simply having fun, and said that if he won, he would wish for the Rider War to start over so he could keep enjoying himself. Ren helped Asakura fake his death once so he can fight in the Rider War without police interference. But when he was publicly revealed to be alive, Asakura was soon later captured, going in and out of jail for several instances. In one such case, he uses Metalgelas while in a police van to dispose of his police captors before escaping into the Mirror World. After a fight with Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive and Kamen Rider Tiger, he had been seriously injured and handed back to the authorities once again by Shinji. Soon he escaped again, with aid of his lawyer at that time whom he had knocked out and switched clothes with the lawyer to escape. In the process of learning of Kitaoka's identity as a Rider, Asakura attempted to lure him by staging a hostage situation to get Kitaoka. Asakura had Venosnaker kidnap Goro Yura so Ouja can pressure Zolda into bringing Knight, Ryuki and Raia to a specific meeting place. However, Goro escapes by picking the lock of the handcuffs. Though he lost to Zolda, Ouja survived and senselessly killed Kamen Rider Gai in the process. Upon learning of Kitaoka's identity as a Rider, he formed a personal grudge against him that manifested in many attempts to harm Kitaoka. The two would fight many times throughout the series. Miyuki Tezuka (Kamen Rider Raia) also held a personal grudge against Asakura for ending the piano career of his friend, Yuichi Saito. During the series, he came under fire from his three monsters when they were hungry for life energy. They came close to devouring Asakura if not for his strong determination. After hunting down three Mirror Monsters, Ouja was able to feed his contract monsters. Kamen Rider Knight and Zolda tried to prevent his monsters from feeding so that they would turn on him and remove Asakura from the Rider War. but Kamen Rider Ryuki intervened and allowed the monsters to feed because Asakura had actually saved a small girl from the three monsters they hunted. At the end of the series he finally has his showdown with Zolda. Ouja, using his "Doomsday" Final Vent, destroys Magnugiga before fatally injuring Zolda. Though happy with his victory, Ouja finds out seconds later that "Zolda" was actually Goro, as Kitaoka gave him his vent deck prior to succumbing to his cancer during the fight. Just as he returned to the real world in utter disarray of being denied the right to kill the man he hated the most, Asakura finds himself surrounded by the authorities in the warehouse he was in with snipers covering them. Defiant to the end, Asakura grabs a metal rod and runs at the cops screaming as they gun him down, brought to justice at last. But because Kanzaki restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Asakura was given a second chance in life with no memory of being a Rider and keeping a low profile, but still having a rude personality, as he was kicking Shinji's bike because it was in the way. Post Series and other events Hyper Battle Video - Ryuki vs Agito Zolda, Knight and Ouja fighting the rest back. They apologize for being late; when Ryuki accuses Ouja of being a villain, they all claim that as Kamen Riders they are the protectors of humanity, all completely out of character. They rush in to keep fighting the Monsters as Ryuki stands in confusion, but he eventually joins in. As they fight the monsters down, explosions knock them all back, and the mysterious figure appears, named by Knight as Kamen Rider Agito, and by Zolda as the ruler of the "Miracle World". Burning Agito attacks them with fire before a gold figure jumps in, introducing himself as the real Kamen Rider Agito, saying Burning Form is a Miracle World illusion. The five Riders strike a pose and rush forward to fight the Fake Agito and his Mirror Monsters. the real Agito appears in Ground Form and teams up with Kamen Rider Ryuki, who imitates Agito's Rider Kick to destroy the imposter. In the end, this is revealed to be Shinji's dream. Kamen Rider Decade Ending Journey In Kamen Rider Decade, Ouja is summoned in the World of Hibiki by Kiva-la, wielding a kanabō which he uses to summon a Bakegani from the mountain side after knocking Kiva-la aside. Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship Diend appears long enough to summon Kamen Riders Ouja, G3, and Caucasus as wild cards in the fight and Kuchihiko reassembles the Oni's Trump Stone with Mimihiko activating the Demon's Warship in the present and using it to return to the past. The Oni Brothers are able to defeat them until Tsukasa and Sieg arrive, allowing Den-O to assume Wing form as Momotaros possess Tsukasa to fight as Decade. The other Tarōs do the same with Diend's summoned Riders (Urataros with G3, Kintaros with Caucasus, and Ryutaros with Ouja) Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Asakura later appears in All Riders VS Dai-Shocker to fight the organization. However due to his sadistic nature he sides with Dai-Shocker along with KickHopper (Yaguruma). He attempts to stop Diend and Natsumi only for Diend to summon Gai, Raia, and PunchHopper to fight him and Yaguruma. He fought Gai and Raia, the two riders he killed in the series. The outcome of the fight is unknown. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ouja was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader Due to the re-alterations of time made by Shocker, Ouja later appeared, along with Kamen Riders 4, Sasword, Dark Kiva, and Baron to fight against the Kamen Riders as they catch onto Shocker's latest schemes. During the final loop, Ouja is destroyed alongside Dark Kiva by Deadheat Mach's Hit Macher Full Throttle. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Ouja appears as a toy, when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toys of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off That One! Jiro Okamoto: Final Blow Diet!! Kamen Rider Ouja appears with Leangle, Caucasus, Ixa and Black, cited as examples of the costumes of Jiro Okumoto, later in the beginning of the questionaire and Kenichi asks which Rider is Jiro referring to five Riders, it is finally discovered that it is Black, while Eitoku is Ouja. Transform! Ryuki is a Changing Cut!! Takeshi Asakura appears with Kamen Rider Ryuga at the end of episode in the Mirror World, to fight against Gunji Koriyama, the temporary user of the Kamen Rider Ryuki deck. Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan The King, God, and the Adult Kamen Rider Ouja with Kamen Rider Blade king form and Kamen Rider Kiva emperor are compared with sougo,finding out if there were other kings before him. Stage Show Kamen Rider Ghost Special Event Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kamen Rider Ouja appears as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Puzzle and Dragons As part of the Ishimori Productions collaboration limited game event, Kamen Rider Ouja was an unlockable character in this puzzle RPG mobile game,his effect skills are Inflict Poison damage equal to ATK x1 to all enemies every turn, Ignore enemy element and defense. Change left-most column into Dark orbs and the right-most column into Poison orbs. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Ouja is a playabled character in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing with other Kamen Riders. GBRz-Ouja.jpg Other Game appearances Battle Spirits Kamen Rider Ouja appears with other Kamen Riders and Monsters in Battle Spirits. Personality Asakura is a violent, bad-tempered, murderous, and sadistic man, finding joy in fighting, maiming, killing, or otherwise destroying anything in his random fits of rage. He is actually so drawn to violence that he feels an unbearable tension which can only be eased through fighting. He has no sympathy or remorse for his actions, and will attack anyone simply because he is "vexed". In fact, when he's "vexed", he would even go as far as to hurt himself, just to ease his tension. This is shown when he is confined in a jail cell, he becomes so frustrated that he begins banging his head on the wall until he draws blood. His unhinged nature is such that he kills his entire family without any sign of repentance in a fire when he's only 13 years old. Furthermore, upon finding out his brother survives the event, he tracks him down only to feed him to Venosnaker. In fact, Asakura's wild personality even allows him to tame his three Mirror Monsters (two of which previously belong to the Riders he has killed). Asakura alone racks up the highest body count of all the Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki, ''being directly responsible for the deaths of Gai, Raia, Imperer and Zolda. His love for fighting is so much it is all it takes for him to join the Rider War. Unlike other Riders who join in order to have their wishes fulfilled, Asakura is just simply having fun with killing and fighting. In fact, he does not even know there is a "wish" for the winner until near the end-game stages of the War. Even upon learning that fact, he only states his wish is to make the Rider War endless, so that he can continue his destructive routine more and more to feed his urge for violence. However, Asakura does not always go for the kill if he thinks it is not fun, as he always wants to transform and fight rather than fight in human form. On occassions, he has actually talked with Kitaoka right inside his office without fighting him. He even refuses to face Shinji when he is broken, pushing him off and declaring that the Shinji who is not being himself is not the Shinji he wants to fight and kill. However, these sentiments only apply for the 13 Riders. Asakura has no qualms killing commoners in cold blood without transforming without a moment's hesitation. Despite his mad and deranged personality, Asakura is far from being mindless. He is perfectly capable of intelligent manipulation and does not make stupid decisions. This is shown when he uses Gai as a human shield, then kills him in cold blood right after he has served his purpose. He is even perfectly willing to use a young girl as a bait for three Mirror Monsters for his own benefit, and when he does not need her anymore, he leaves her without a word. Asakura's utter disragard for human life, the versatility of his Advent Deck, along with his murderous and manipulative tendencies make him one of (if not the most) suitable candidates chosen by Shiro Kanzaki for the Rider War. Fighting Style Ouja is a melee based Rider like the majority of the Kamen Riders. However, he is extremely sadistic, showing no mercy as well as superior tactics over his opponents. He fights relentlessly, but only if he is sure he will win, and isn't hesitant to use other Riders as factors or pawns, and is even willing to play dirty before fights in his battles. The '''Sword Vent' is his most frequently used weapon. He becomes even more powerful when he forms Contracts with Metalgelas and Evildiver. This grants him access to Gai's Strike Vent and Raia's Swing Vent, making him a more versatile as well as a more deadly force. His Contract Monster Venosnaker frequently participates in his battles, and is often seen as Dragreder's evil equivalent in the series (this has been replaced by Dragblacker). His durability due his wild nature even allows him to keep on fighting despite already being in a near-death stage and no longer a rider. This is shown when he almost kills Miho despite the fact that she is still in her Rider form. Also, he still endures long enough to kill Ren after being fatally wounded by Hishouzan and Magnugiga Launcher Shoot Vent. However, Ouja is not without weaknesses. He's more vulnerable towards long-ranged opponents, his own unstable nature outclasses his fighting potential, he rarely uses his special card Steal Vent (possibly because he is comfortable with his choice of weapon, as well as only using it to disarm Riders, which is an ineffective strategy), and he rarely takes advantage of the more powerful Genocider, using the united Contract Monster as a more menacing or intimidating distraction in the battlefield. This may also prove that the united Contract Monster is difficult to control, but is restrainable. Kamen Rider Ouja Ouja Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Ouja. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 15 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 12.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Veno Saber': 150 t. *'Metal Horn': 100 t. *'Evil Whip': 100 t. *'Veno Crash': 300 t. *'Hide Venom': 250 t. *'Heavy Pressure': 250 t. *'Doomsday': 400 t. *'Advent: Venosnaker': 250 t. *'Advent: Metalgelas': 200 t. *'Advent: Evildiver': 200 t. *'Advent: Genocider': 350 t. Asekura can transform into Kamen Rider Ouja using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Venosnaker. His Visor is a scepter named the . Ouja's kicking power and running speed are identical to Ryuki's, while his jump punching power and jump height are slightly higher. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ouja can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Venosnaker's tail. Asakura later forms additional contracts with Evildiver and Metalgelas after the Riders they were previously contracted to, Raia and Gai, are killed. This enables to to use all of Raia and Gai's Advent Cards. Thus, he is able to arm himself with Raia's , a whip derived from Evildiver's tail, and Gai's , a gauntlet derived from Metalgelas' head. Ouja is also able to perform the Riders' respective finishers. By using Venosnaker's Final Vent, Ouja can execute his primary finisher, the , in which Ouja runs toward the opponent with Venosnaker slithering behind him before jumping into the air. Venosnaker then spits a stream of venom at Ouja, propelling him into a flying bicycle kick that strikes the enemy. By using Evildiver's Final Vent, Ouja can execute Raia's finisher, , in which he rides on Evildiver's back and rams into the enemy. By using Metalgelas' Final Vent, Ouja can execute Gai's finisher, , which equips him with the Metal Horn if he does not already possess it. Ouja next grabs onto Metalgelas' head with his legs and points the Metal Horn in front of him. Metalgelas then runs into the enemy, resulting in Ouja striking it with the Metal Horn. By using the Unite Vent Advent Card, Ouja can combine Venosnaker, Evildiver, and Metalgelas into Genocider. This grants Ouja another Final Vent, which Ouja uses to perform his strongest finisher, Doomsday: A hole leading to a void opens on Genociders's chest, creating a vortex that begins sucking surrounding objects into it. Ouja then delivers a corkscrew kick to the opponent, pushing them into the vortex and thus into the void, completing destroying the enemy. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 18-28, 31, 32, 34-36, 40, 41, 43-45, 50, Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito , Decade Episode 19, Let's Go Kamen Riders,Kamen Rider 4 Episode 3,Heisei Generations FOREVER . Contract Monsters *Venosnaker *Evildiver *Metalgelas *Genocider Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Veno Visor - Ouja's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards *Ongekikanabō - Rettō: A gong stick Ongeki Weapon. Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Ouja, this Ridewatch would provide access to the OujaArmor. It is dated 2002. This Ridewatch was one of the five winners of a poll held by Bandai to select Riders to be used in a five-pack of DX Ridewatches. KRZiO-Ouja_Ridewatch.png|Ouja Ridewatch Ouja_Ridewatch_Transparent_Inactive.png|Ouja Ridewatch (Inactive) }} Relationships Kamen Riders * Shuuichi Kitaoka/Zolda: Asakura's enemy who refuses to be his lawyer until he escapes from jail thanks to Shiro Kanzaki. Throughout the series, he is hellbent on killing Kitaoka, seeing it as one of the main reasons why he entered the War. However, in Rider Time: Ryuki, Asakura admits he has never really hated Kitaoka, but it is Kitaoka who always hates him instead. * Ren Akiyama/Knight: Ren helps Asakura escape from the police on one occasion just so that he can fight him without interference. However, when Asakura crosses the line by injuring Shinji's arm in a fight prior to transforming, Ren fights him to claim Ryuki for himself fairly. In'' Rider Time: Ryuki,'' Asakura states that he and Ren are "so close that they have to kill each other". Asakura finally manages to kill Ren by impaling him with his Sword Vent, but Ren also fatally wounds him with his Final Vent, which ultimately results in his death. * Shinji Kido/Ryuki: At first, Asakura sees Shinji as a bumbling fool. Nevertheless, after learning his identity as a rider and having fought him twice (with the second time resulted in his nearly losing), he feels vexed of his righteousness yet intrigued and sees him as one of his rivals that he has to kill personally. However, Asakura fails to do so either in the TV Series or In the Movies. In'' Rider Time: Ryuki, Asakura himself disintegrates in front of Shinji before inflicting him any harm. * Satoru Tojo/Tiger: After Tiger injures him badly in a sneak attack, which results in his being thrown into jail once more, Asakura takes it upon himself to eliminate Tojo. In fact, on more than one occasion, Asakura chooses to fight and kill Tiger first even while in the process of battling his archenemy Kitaoka, emphasizing his hate towards the backstabber. Others * Shiro Kanzaki: Despite his destructive nature and love for fighting, Asakura is surprisingly civil (and even somewhat friendly) towards Shiro. He even offers him food on two occasions. This is possibly because Shiro is the one who gave him his powers in the first place. Behind the scenes Portrayal Takeshi Asakura is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ouja, his suit actor was , his sub was . Name *Ouja's name is variably written as "Oja", "Ohja", and "Ohjya" in media released by TV Asahi, Toei Company, and Bandai. **His Rider name, Ouja, could also literally mean , as he is the long standing evil Kamen Rider in this series. *Asakura translates to 'Morning Storehouse.' It is the name of a former village, a city, and a district in Japan, as well as that of a ''daimyō clan. *He shares his first name with Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1, the first Kamen Rider. Dub names In the Korean dub of Kamen Rider Ryuki entitled Masked Rider Dragon, which aired in South Korea, Kamen Rider Ouja is renamed Masked Rider Viper (가면라이더 바이퍼 Gamyeon Raideo Baipeo). Conception Notes *Kamen Rider Ouja is also based on the Shocker monster, Cobra Man where both individuals share a dominant purple color. **Ouja's Contract Monster, Venosnaker also shared this motif to the point where it can also spit dangerous venoms like the said Shocker monster. **A homage to Ouja appears in Kamen Rider Den-O in the form of the Cobra Imagin, who not only shares Ouja's cobra motif but is also voiced by Ouja's actor, Takashi Hagino. As pointed out in the design book Imagin: Say Your Wish..., the Cobra Imagin is designed to resemble Ouja. *Gen Urobuchi, the head writer of Kamen Rider Gaim, used Ouja to describe Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu), referring to him as 'the Ouja' of the series. Although, it was later revealed that Urobuchi refers to the second ''Zangetsu, Mitsuzane Kureshima, especially in Gaim's second act. *The kanabo he used in ''Kamen Rider Decade is similar to the one used by Tohki. *Asakura is the only Ryuki Rider that does not have an A.R. World counterpart, at least not seen in the Ryuki arc, and that the Ouja that is summoned by Kiva-la in World of Hibiki and later by Diend in World of Decade is Asakura himself. *Just like the other Kamen Riders, he died an ironic death: he killed the most Riders in the war, but never the ones he wanted to kill the most: Shinji, Tojo and Kitaoka. He originally entered the war to kill Kitaoka, but when he finally, technically achieved his goal by killing Zolda (who was, in truth, Goro Yura), he went mad with dissatisfaction and was himself killed by the cops. This was still true in Rider Time: Ryuki, ''Asakura still had the highest kill count, but he never managed to kill the ones he wanted to kill. **While he has killed the most, he has also died the most deaths among the Kamen Riders in ''Ryuki: he was killed by the authorities after losing his cool in the TV series, impaled by Femme in Episode Final, defeated by Kamen Rider (Deadheat) Mach's finisher in D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4, killed by Brave's Level 4 form in the Beast Rider Squad special and lastly succumbed to his injuries after receiving Zolda's Shoot Vent and Knight's Final Vent in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. *Strangely, Ouja's Blank Form does not lose the Snake motifs as Ryuki's loses his Dragon motifs upon reverting to Blank Form. Ouja's Blank Form instead is his standard form desaturated to gray tones. *Asakura claims to have developed omnivorous traits to survive on the streets. He is shown eating raw egg yolks and oyster shells (both in Kitaoka's house) without showing any signs of frustration. *In the original series and movies, Ouja is always left-handed. However, in any of his appearances following Ryuki, save for his sole appearance in Decade, he is right-handed. The reason for this is unknown. Appearances ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} Footnotes External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page See also *Pryce & James Trademore - Takeshi's American counterparts in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Revived Riders Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Decade Characters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Antiheroes